


Rebirth

by rpmrangers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 4x16 spoilers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Zari/Nate is there but its minor, we love idiot poly couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpmrangers/pseuds/rpmrangers
Summary: (spoilers for the end of the season BUT)During the end "death" scene I think we were deprived of a good parallel from when Kendra/Nate thought Ray was deadOR"You have to come back to me Nate, come on buddy, please, I need you, I can't do any of this without you come on, we need you I need you please" He begged."Stop shouting at me" Nate coughed, voice barely even a whisper.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> i say that like.... zari and nates relationship hadnt been fully defined yet and even so the team knows they have a kind of "i like you but its open, only major stuff you should ask first" so its not cheating ?? look i just want to write i dont care about canon
> 
> also again something i dont care about canon with, zaris ending

The center of the staff grew brighter and brighter before a bright purple stream of light shot from it, and towards Nate. Ray watched anxiously for the tell tale rise and fall of his chest, wiping away the tears that were clouding his vision, but such a sign didn't occur. 

Zari fell backwards and away from his body as Ray rushed towards him, knelt down beside him and cried harder than he ever had before. He rested his hand on the side of Nate's face, as he softly whispered to him, to any god that may be listening.

"Come on buddy, please come back to us, come back to me, please Nate, please" He whispered, his voice calmer than he expected it could possibly be at a time like this.

He placed his fingers along the top of his neck, trying to feel for a pulse, for anything, just one small sign of life, something to hold onto. He continued to whisper, to plead, as he held onto Nate, held onto the hope that it had worked.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, a slight tug, someone trying to get him to move, telling him to let go, he didn't know who it was, he didn't care. He pushed the hand away, as his breathing started to speed up, the world had narrowed down to nothing but Nate, nothing but the pain.

He remembered Hell, remembered Nora and John coming to get his soul, remembered it clear as anything, but it hadn't felt _real_ , not whilst some monster was parading around in his body. To him the last thing he saw was Nate, was the cuts and the blood, was the pain that he caused, the hurt he caused, to someone he loved. His saving grace had been that Nate was safe, no matter what happened Neron could not hurt him, Nate was safe and that was all that mattered.

And then he woke up. And Nate was lying limp beside him, and he was pulled away from the body, nothing he'd done had mattered, he couldn't save him.

He felt a hand reach for him again, a more insistent voice, a plea.

"NO" He shouted, " He has to come back he has to" 

The hand on his shoulder turned comforting, almost petting him, no longer trying to pull him away, understanding the pain he was in.

"You have to come back to me Nate, come on buddy, please, I need you, I can't do any of this without you come on, we need you I need you please" He begged, voice getting louder as he spoke, cradling Nate's head in his arms, leaning down to press his forehead against his.

Then he felt a stur. For a second he thought he was dreaming, thought the grief was already getting to him, that he was deluded and holding onto too much false hope, but then he felt it again, clear as day.

"Stop shouting at me" Nate coughed, voice barely even a whisper.

He felt Zari by his side again, placing her hand on top of his, already linked with Nate’s. His lips stretched into a wide grin as Nate gave a weak chuckle, a tired grin mirrored on his own face. He tried to sit up but groaned as his body slammed back to the floor, Ray leaned over him, catching his back. All the previous grief he’d felt, all the anger, and pain, suddenly burst out of him, turning instead into excitement, and love, and adoration. Due to that rush of endorphins, of the pure glee of Nate being alive, of the staff having worked, of him having not failed his friend, the man he _loved_ , he did the greatest and most stupid thing he could possibly do.

He kissed Nate.

It was a brief, caste kiss, a small press of lips that was over before Ray even realised what he’d done. He stumbled to apologise before he felt Nates hand tighten in his grip, before he heard Sara cheering behind him, before Zari looked into his eyes, squeezed his shoulder, and nodded.

“About bloody time, I would have suggested we kill Nate ages ago if it would have put a stop to all this nonsense” John signed, small inklings of fondness finding their way into his disapproving tone.

He laughed as he smiled down at Nate again, wondering if this became a rebirth for them all, a symbol of new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> nate and ray single handedly ended homophobia by kissing in a theme park for magical creatures on a live stream, also im sorry i do not know how to end things


End file.
